Mikoto's Favorite Mistake
by Minagi Ito
Summary: song from Sheryl Crow "My Favorite Mistake". Nothing more to be add.


**Mikoto's Favorite Mistake**

_Song from Sheryl Crow_

_I woke up and called this morning  
The tone of your voice was a warning  
That you don't care for me anymore_

"Mai, what are you doing out of bed so early?" Mikoto asked coming out of the bedroom she shared with a certain chef with an ample chest. "Nothing, go back to bed." Mai replied coldly. "If you have to go to work early, don't worry about making breakfast." Mikoto said. "I'm not, I gotta go..." Mai said grabbing her coat and left the apartment. Mikoto decided it's pointless to go back to bed, so she started her day earlier than usual by made the bed and making her own breakfast.

_I made up the bed we sleep in  
I looked at the clock when you creep in  
It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone_

Even though she sleeps like a log, Mikoto's hearing was pretty sensitive and she heard the lock in the front door clicked. She stirred and looked over at the clock, it's six in the morning. _She didn't come home at all last night… _she thought and got up and make the bed. For the rest of the day, things went smoothly between Mai and her, being that Mai said not a single word to Mikoto. It was like two perfect strangers who happened to share an apartment and a bed, Mikoto once again made her own breakfast and even brought coffee to Mai who took it and drank it without a single word of appreciation.

_Did you know when you go  
It's the perfect ending  
To the bad day I was just beginning  
When you go all I know is  
You're my favorite mistake_

The next morning, the place was empty and Mikoto stared at the key on the coffee table in the living room. Not a word or a note, just the key laying there silently and Mikoto reached out and touched the key gently like it's a fragile object. Chuckling as tears streaming down her face, she suddenly stood up and laughed like she'd gone mad. She headed to the washroom and washed her face again, coming out she grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

_**Two weeks prior…**_

_Your friends are sorry for me  
They watch you pretend to adore me  
But I'm no fool to this game  
_

"Mikoto, honey, would you go to the store and get me some tofu?" Mai asked sweetly while preparing dinner for the guests. "Sure," Mikoto said giving Mai a kiss on the cheek and left. Their friends, no, Mai's friends were all there: Natsuki, Aoi, Chei, Yukino, Haruka and even Shizuru were all there and they're all exchanging a sad sorry look with each other. Though none say anything, the atmosphere was pleasant and nice, and they didn't want to make this day into a bad day. After all, it's Mai and Mikoto's four years anniversary of being together.

_  
Now here comes your secret lover  
He'd be unlike any other (it's _she_ but I had to change it to _he_)  
Until your guilt goes up in flames_

A light knock on the door, Mikoto was curious to know who would be coming by since everyone they know was already there. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was someone vaguely familiar. "Hi, I'm looking for Mai," the man with spiky blonde hair and brown sideburns said. "May I ask what for?" Mikoto asked eyeing him. "I'm here to pick her up," he smiled bashfully, almost like a girl. "Hold on," Mikoto said closing the door and walked into the kitchen while the others turned silence all of a sudden.

"Mai, there's someone looking for you at the door," Mikoto said. "I'll take over the cooking for you," she continued taking the ladle from Mai ushering her out. "Thanks honey," Mai said giving Mikoto a peck on the cheek and headed out. As soon as she opened the door, she stepped out quickly and pulled the guy with her all the way down the hall.

"Tate, what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him in a low voice looking pissed. "Well, we're going out tonight, so I thought I come by early and pick you up instead of meeting you at the restaurant." Tate Yuuichi said with a boyish smile on his face. "I can't go, I have friends over. Go home and wait for me there instead, go!" Mai said shoving the poor guy out of the main door. Tate said no more, but he whirled around and pushed Mai against the doorway and kissed her passionately, on which she returned with equal passion.

_**Present…**_

_Did you know when you go  
It's the perfect ending  
To the bad day I was just beginning  
When you go all I know is  
You're my favorite mistake_  
_You're my favorite mistake_

Well maybe nothin' lasts forever  
Even when you stay together  
I don't need forever after  
It's your laughter won't let me go  
So I'm holding on this way

Did you know, could you tell  
You were the only one  
That I ever loved  
Now everything's so wrong  


"That bitch!" Yuuki Nao cursed looking very angry. It's hard to tell whether she's being cheated on or the calm looking Mikoto sitting across from her. "Well, I kind of saw it coming anyway…" Mikoto said with a shallow smile on her face. "It's good while it last, and I think it's time for me to move out of that apartment. Everything there reminds me of her, and I don't want to hold on to those lies anymore." Mikoto continued resting her head on the table and closing her golden eyes. "Why don't you pick up on tennis or music? You were so damn good in college, you should've gone pro instead of teaching at a dojo and settling down with her." Nao said trying to control her rage. After all, they'd been friends for years, and it was Mikoto that she met her _girlfriend_: Munakata Shiho. "Maybe, maybe I'll take over the family's business…" Mikoto sighed.

_Did you see me walking by?  
Did it ever make you cry?_

You're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake

Time fly by, and Minagi Mikoto was named as one of Japan's leading entrepreneur just two years after she last saw Mai. She was everywhere, globetrotting musician and tennis star. Giving a charming and mature image, always having beautiful women by her sides be it they're her secretary or personal assistant, they all looked like super models. The Minagi Conglomerate grow and expanded into all kind of business industry, quickly changing for better to stay on top of the competition. Her hair had grown out longer, making her look much different than before (kinda like how Reito looks).

A Christmas party was held at the Fujino Estate, and everyone was invited and everyone was there but one: Mikoto. She has been missing out on the last two years because she's away on business or was oversea competing, but this year she'd promised everyone that she would be there. When the door opened, everyone turned and saw Mikoto entering with a beautiful woman behind her and a child around seven or eight years old.

"Hey guys, sorry for coming late. I gotta pick up my _girlfriend _and _daughter_ from the airport Tracy and Lily," Mikoto said smiling at the others, who look pretty shocked at the news. The woman next to her bowed politely at the others, she was tall and have long silky silver hair with deep blue eyes. Her daughter on the other hand, have silver hair and a pair of amber mixed with forest green eyes. The girl was clinging onto Mikoto, and obvious sign of attachment.

"She's so cute…" Shiho squealed hugging the kid and the festive mood returned making the room lively once more as most of them ogling over Lily. The party continued and Tracy was modest and polite while Shiho went on about wanting to be Mikoto's daughter's godmother and Haruka shouting something like: Nao's gonna corrupt the kid for sure. Mikoto just chuckled at the scene, until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Tate Yuuichi," the blonde man said with a smile on his face. "Minagi Mikoto, nice to meet you." Mikoto said politely like this is the first time she met him. "Ah, this is my wife: Tokiha Mai…" he said introducing the woman with ample chest and beautiful shoulder length strawberry orange hair to Mikoto. "Hello, it's nice to see you again." Mikoto said with a smile nodding slightly at Mai, who avert her eyes from Mikoto quickly. "You know each other?" Tate asked curiously. "We were…" Mikoto paused for a moment. "Roommates a few years back," she finished. "It's nice to meet you, but I think Suzushiro-san is scaring my daughter," Mikoto added quickly moving away from the couple and toward her kid.

From where Mai stood, she could see the way Mikoto looked at the foreign woman, the same tender look she once knew so well. Then something unexpected happen, they leaned in and kissed in front of everyone like it's the most natural thing in the world. Giggling and resting their forehead against each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Mikoto then turned her attention back to the little girl, smiling and ruffling up her hair before picking her up for a quick hug. They looked so perfect together, like a happy family. Suddenly Mai felt her emotions twisted in a strange way, it could've been her standing there kissing Mikoto and sharing a secret joke, be part of everyone's conversation like the time when they started dating. What had went so wrong that led to her infidelity, her involvement with a man, her leaving the girl who done everything to please her? She felt her throat tighten at the thoughts, an emotion surged up from her heart and tears ready to fall. But Mai put on a fake smile, willing herself not to cry while remained by her husband's side throughout the party. What done was done, and nothing could change it now but to put on a brave face and keep on looking forward. Regrets may be there, but there's no point in wallowing about the past.

End~

_A/N: Finally, something going on. Though I'm still trying to get my brain working on the unfinished pieces (and it's not working). Oh, I got myself a scooter, so I am not at home much on weekends (least tried to get out of the house more) because it's only time I took it out for a ride to unwind my stresses from work. Well, it's not angst, but it's a bit sad that this fic doesn't end with Mikoto/Mai being together but I heard the song and really likes it. Searched for lyrics, and wham! The idea hit me to make it a Mikoto/Mai piece with a not so my style kind of ending. Hope y'all enjoy it!_


End file.
